


In The Stage Lights

by Jmalfoy7



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broadway, Cookies, Disney, F/M, Musicals, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmalfoy7/pseuds/Jmalfoy7
Summary: Being close friends with Lin-Manuel Miranda was a great, yet terrible thing. The great thing was, he brought me and my soulmate together. The terrible thing was that it meant I had to get up early to do so
Relationships: Thayne Jasperson/OC
Kudos: 1





	In The Stage Lights

Background/prologue  
Full Name: Cameron Kaulana Kapule.  
Born December 18th 1988 in Kailua, Oahu.  
Height: 5’4 and a half. 

Moved to New York at the age of 18 and Met Lin-Manuel Miranda there. She also met a lot of his friends including Jonathan Groff, and his then girlfriend, now wife Vanessa Nadal. During college she was in the ensemble for Annie. Once out of college she stayed for a year then auditioned for Beauty and the Beast, and now understudies for Lumière. Stayed in contact with Lin. She helped with some of the songs in Hamilton. About a year after she left college she adopted a German Shepherd that she named Noor because his face is all black.

Cameron Kapule was born in a small town in Oahu Hawaii. Nothing ever really happened. One day in third grade, when she was eight her school decided to do a play. Getting the lead she realized how much she loved acting and dancing. Ten years later and shes leaving the small town she's always loved to move to one of the most populated cities in the world, New York, New York. There she went to college and met the one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda. He took her under his wing and helped her get her first role while she was still in college. A couple of years later and she wakes up to a phone call that changes her life.


End file.
